Heated
by GunterRae
Summary: Sherlock and Molly's weekend away has been interrupted by a case...again. But Sherlock always finds a way to make it up to her.


Molly sighed, sinking into the overheated water of the hot tub, sliding slightly over to the right so that the jets hit her lower back, right where it ached from spending so much time standing over autopsy tables. She reached behind her up onto the ledge for the bottle of water she'd brought with her, and took a long drink.

This was the third weekend away she and Sherlock had attempted to take since their relationship began, and of course, it was the third weekend where he had pulled away, the excitement of a crime to be solved too tempting. They'd finished dinner in the hotel restaurant, at least, but then he had kissed her quickly on the cheek, promising he'd be up to the room as soon as he could.

"It's at least a seven, Molly!" he'd called over his shoulder.

So Molly had gone back up to the room, changing into her pyjamas and curling up with a book. As the evening wore on, she got restless, and decided to head down to the indoor hotel pool. Changing into her swimsuit, she fired off a text to Sherlock before leaving her mobile in the room, her room key tucked into her bikini top.

She'd opted for the hot tub, figuring a relaxing soak would help her work out the tenseness and frustration with her boyfriend...partner, she mentally corrected herself. Sherlock hated being referred to as a boyfriend. "Molly, we are in our 30's, boyfriend is such an infantile term."

Leaning her head back against the edge of the tub, she closed her eyes and let her mind drift, enjoying the heat and the steam. They had had a lovely day, spending most of the afternoon at a museum, and dinner had been delicious. If Sherlock needed to go be Sherlock Holmes for a few hours that evening, she decided, it could be much worse. She knew what she was getting into when she let him gather her into his arms after rescuing her from the Fake Moriarty which had left all of London in a panic, and again when he'd taken her back to 221B and showed her exactly how glad he was that she was safe. He would forever be Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective, and really, she was okay with that.

She was so relaxed that she didn't hear the door to the pool area unlocking, nor the footsteps across the tile. She didn't notice anything until she heard the small splashes of someone walking down the steps into the hot tub with her. Opening her eyes, she lifted her head and looked across the hot tub to see Sherlock making his way into the water and across to sit next to her.

She smiled at him as he leaned over and nibbled her earlobe. "It was only a four. Child's play. I got your text." Sherlock gave her earlobe one more lick, and shifted off of the bench down into the deeper part of the water, kneeling in front of her. He reached out to part her legs so he could get closer.

"Sherlock!" said Molly, blushing. "There's cameras in here!" She looked up at the small cameras in each corner of the large room.

Sherlock grinned mischievously at her, still gently pushing her legs apart. "I have just spent the last hour reviewing security footage with the hotel manager, and I assure you, those cameras," he looked up at the one pointing directly at them, "are non-functional, and have been for some time. The hotel has been too stingy to pay to have them replaced. There are no cameras on us, Dr. Hooper."

Sherlock leaned in nipping at her bare stomach, and Molly glanced up again and then parted her legs. Sherlock scooted up, his face even with her breasts in the water. "Of course, someone could come in at any moment," he said slowly, his hands drifting up her thighs. "But that's half the fun, isn't it?"

Molly shivered, despite the heat of the water, as his fingers ghosted across her bikini bottoms. Leaning down she kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

Sherlock smiled and looked up at his lover, his long, deft fingers finding their way into her suit, slowly parting her folds. "Wet already, are we?" he asked.

Molly smiled down at him. "When you're around? Always."

Sherlock stood and sat down next to Molly on the bench, pulling her into his lap, facing him. She curled her legs up, her knees planted on either side of him. Leaning in, she captured his lips in a searing kiss, her body pressed up against his bare chest. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her, his thumbs casually hooked into the waistband of her bikini bottoms.

As their kiss intensified, Molly flexed her hips, grinding herself into his lap. A low growl escaped Sherlock's lips as he tore himself away from her kisses to nibble on her neck, leaving small bites all the way down to the top of her left shoulder, his eyes never leaving the door to the pool area. Molly tilted her head, giving him access, and he licked and sucked and bit while she squirmed on his lap, feeling his erection harden beneath her.

Sherlock brought his hands around to the front, pinching and flicking her already-pebbled nipples through her suit. Molly leaned back, her hands behind her on Sherlock's knees for support, and gasped. "Oh, Sherlock," she breathed.

Taking advantage of her position, Sherlock reached between them and hooked a finger under her suit again, sliding into her with ease. "Mmm, so wet, but this water is working against us," he murmured, his fingers tracing slow circles around her clit. Molly squeezed his knees.

"Then we'd better hurry," she said, tipping her head forward to meet his eyes, "Because you're finishing what you started."

Sherlock grinned, his eyes blazing with desire. Scooting her slightly back on his legs, he pulled his swimming trunks down enough to free his cock, and then tugged Molly up onto her knees.

Grinning, Molly pulled her suit aside and quickly impaled herself on Sherlock's thick cock, settled back down on her knees with him buried deep within her. Slowly, she began to rock back and forth, alternating it with up and down movements. Subtle enough that anyone just passing by would think they were just snuggled up, but enough to drive Sherlock mad with desire.

Sherlock's hands gripped her hips, helping her move on his cock, sucking and licking on her neck as he watched the door for any interruptions. Molly turned her head, whispering into his ear. "Come for me, darling. I have more plans for you upstairs."

Sherlock growled, thrusting his hips up to meet her movements, and slipped a hand down between them, his thumb finding her clit through her bottoms and working it in circles as she ground down on him.

Molly's breath was coming faster and faster, and just as a cry started to escape her lips when her orgasm overtook her, Sherlock pulled his head back, crushing his lips to hers. He swallowed her screams, holding her down to him, and just as she finished, started thrusting into her harder, using the buoyancy of the water to lift her up and drop her back down onto his cock, watching the door but no longer being subtle.

Molly laid her head on his shoulder, biting back further moans as he groaned, his orgasm ripping through him. "Molly, fuck, YES." he said, holding her down on him as he emptied himself into her.

After a moment, Molly's laughter echoed through the pool room. "That was deliciously naughty, but we should get out of this water before we foul it any more than we already have."

Sherlock smiled, and lifted Molly off of him. She turned and sat on the edge of the hot tub, and then swung her legs up and stood. Sherlock made his way over to the steps, and they both grabbed towels and began to dry off, stopping occasionally for kisses and whispered promises of what they'd do when they got back upstairs.

Molly followed Sherlock back to the elevator, deciding that case or not, this weekend was working out very, very well for them.


End file.
